


Sleepover

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Little Skye, Mommy May - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye watches Mulan with her mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> Idk, i just wanted to do something nice for justwolf, because she's the nicest person i know, and then i couldn't come up with a better way to express my fondness than by writing her ageplay, because let's be real, ageplay is love. also, skye and may are my favorites and her favorites and should rightly be everyone's favorites.  
> there's not really any plot it's just really cute.

”Mommy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Skye snuggled closer on the couch, pressing her face against May’s side, to avoid seeing how she reacted. She knew mommy wouldn’t be mad at her for asking, even if she didn’t say yes, but it was hard to remember sometimes. May’s hand, which had until now been combing softly through Skye’s hair, tugged gently on it, to pull her out from where she was squashing her nose into her soft tummy. Her warm hand cupped Skye’s chin, to make her look up at her face.

“You know I have to get up early, right? Much earlier than you.” Skye nodded shyly. It didn’t matter. “Then of course you can, baby. But you need to be good and go to sleep straight away after the movie finishes. We both have to be ready for a long day, and if you’re getting up earlier you need to go to sleep earlier. That’s the rule. Little girls get grumpy when they don’t sleep enough.”

Skye considered protesting for about half a second, before giving it up as a lost cause. She mourned her bedtime stories, but it was worth it.

It was getting to one of the best places in the movie, and Skye shuffled around to face the TV again. Mulan was getting to the palace and it was really exciting. (And a little Scary. Everything with the Huns was scary)

“Do you want your dummy?” Mommy was holding her close on her lap, and was doing something on her phone, because she said she’d watched the movie too many times already. Skye didn’t really understand how you could watch a good movie too many times, but as long as May stayed even though she didn’t like the movie, that was alright too. It even made her chest tingle a little, because that had to mean she stayed just for Skye.

Skye nodded.

She’d like her plushie shark too, but she didn’t want to get up for it, and she didn’t want mommy to move. May stretched over her, to pick up the dummy from the table. They’d put it away when they got out the snacks, but that had been way back when Mulan was at the training camp. She opened her mouth for the dummy, when mommy prodded her.

She felt better when she could time her sucking with her heartbeat. It was loud in her ear, from where it was pressed against mommy’s hip, and she pretended it was her heartbeat too. Mulan was trapped alone with the Hun.

The little gasp that escaped Skye as he came up through the roof was choked around her dummy, but mommy made a soothing sound and pulled the blanket around them closer over Skye’s shoulders, and she wasn’t that scared.

She wet her pull-up without thinking, after it was all over and Mulan had saved China, probably because she'd stopped tensing up and relaxed, but probably also just because she needed to pee, and she knew it was safe and mommy wouldn’t mind.

Mulan went home to her mommy and daddy. Skye kind of wanted her daddy to hug her too, but he was doing important stuff and she was getting to sleep with mommy, so it was okay.

May stopped the movie and helped her sit up. It was cold and Skye couldn’t help but whine a little bit, but mommy just chuckled and told her it was because she was tired. Skye proved that point by yawning so big that her dummy fell out and unto the blanket. Skye left it there, because she wasn’t allowed to sleep with her dummy anyway, because mommy said it hurt her teeth when she sucked it for too long.

Mommy lifted her up on her feet by the armpits. She was really strong.

“Ok, honey, let’s get you changed into a diaper and ready for bed. Can you brush your teeth on your own, or would you like my help?”

“Want you, mommy.” Skye mumbled, rubbing her eyes. It was like being removed from her cocoon of warmth and coziness had made her doubly tired.

“That’s fine. Go choose the pajamas you’d like from the closet, and I’ll get things ready in the bathroom.”

Skye shuffled over to the bedroom closet. They kept her PJs for when she was little in mommy’s closet, because that was where she mostly slept when she used it, but also because Skye kept forgetting to clean her room, and she didn’t want any of the other adults to see it and make fun of her.

Daddy said they wouldn’t, and he was in charge so maybe he was right, but still. Sometimes she wanted to show her plushies and toys to Jemma and Leo, but she never worked up the courage when she was big, and when she was little it was too much of a decision. Mommy and daddy made the decisions then.

She didn’t mind deciding things like what PJs she wanted though - the ones with happy foxes and tiny trees and rocks with smiling faces this time. She smushed her face into them and inhaled. They were soft and smelled like mommy’s washing powder, because she never used the generic one that was available in the common washer room. By tomorrow they’d smell like baby powder and sleep and Skye, which was alright too, but she liked them best when they smelled like mommy.

“Skye? Are you lost in there?” May called from the bathroom. Skye jumped a bit, almost asleep on her feet.

The night routine was easy. It had been awkward back when they started, when Skye still sometimes got big in the middle of everything, because she was nervous or insecure, but she was very little right now, and she trusted mommy to take care of everything. Mommy held her head in place with a hand on her neck, and she kept her tongue from trailing the toothbrush, even though it wanted to. She lay still without fidgeting, as mommy helped her out of the pull-up. She relaxed as she was cleaned up, and giggled when May tickled her tummy over the edge of the new diaper. She lifted her arms and legs for the pajamas when she was told to and kept her hands on May’s shoulders for balance as the bottoms where pulled over her feet. And then she was ready to sleep.

Mommy put her into the bed and got her plushie shark from the closet too. He’d never gotten a name other than Shark, because she’d gotten him from a family not long before she’d left St. Agnes. They’d insisted she pick a plushie out, and she’d been determined not to get attached (to them, or the plushie), and had purposely gone for the least cute one she could find. She’d apologized to Shark about saying he wasn’t cute a lot since then.

May left for a little while to change too, but was back before Skye really missed her, being busy saying hi to Shark and telling him about the movie. She shut the light off, but let the door into the bathroom stay ajar, so the light from there got into the bedroom.

They both shuffled around a bit as she got into the bed, mommy trying to get comfortable and Skye trying to get to her. In the end, they were cuddling close to each other, Shark a little squashed between them.

“Goodnight, Skye.” Mommy said, and kissed her forehead.

“G'night, mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> skye had fox pjs because justwolf is also the person who made me start blogging about foxes.  
> she has a shark plushie because i love shark plushies. it probably looks something like this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f8/ac/4f/f8ac4f8ee6dca6c276cf8c692aba6fb9.jpg


End file.
